fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
41 Bodies
This is a Battle Royale fanfiction. What would happen if the Program would spread to the United States? Read 'till the end and you will find out. Note: Intense violence, gore, strong language, and sexual themes; reader discretion advised. Introduction As we all know the BR act or Battle Royale, is a reality game show which 42 classmates murder each other until there is one "winner". This goverment experiment was created because of the teenagers boycotting school and disrespecting the old. 7 Years ago, Shuya Nanahara and Noriko Nakagawa managed to escape Battle Royale. There was a big search and reward if anyone could find the duo. Nobody ever did. This caused a rebellion across the ocean, in the U.S.A. The youths caused mass hysteria among the adults leading them to force out the Program in America. Students Characters: Part One The Bus Class 3B stepped out of the safety of Plumcreek High, and into the school's front courtyard. The spring breeze that contained the fresh pollen of tulip flowers made Eve Caramel (Girl #19) sneeze. Her allergies have gone quite high this year. She was notably excited as this was her first study trip. She walked around the courtyard, observing the tall trees that surround Plumcreek High. Eve barely noticed Audery Lamon (Girl #10) walking by her. Audrey was Eve's best friend. She was also excited, obviously who wouldn't. The pals hug with there free hands, as they are carrying duffel bags with their stuff. Eve who is very sensative and friendly looks at Audrey's face. The third most beautiful face in the school know is hyperventaling with joy. "OMG! My first..I mean..our first overnight study trip!" Audrey hooted. "Yep, I can't wait. Come on le'ts be first on the bus." Eve grabs Audrey by the wrist and sprint on the bus. They both hear Mrs. Ramona, Class 3B's teacher, chuckle at their excitement. Others ignore them and continue hanging out with their own cliques; "The Queens", a gang which consists of Erika Stewart (Girl #3), Angelica De'grade (Girl #1), Elena Torrez (Girl #14), Sam Octave (Girl #21), and Julie Tompsen (Girl #15). This crazy gang is known for prostitution, drug selling, and mugging. The leader, Erika Stewart, is one of the most preetiest girls in the schooll; being topped off by Vanessa Rose (Girl #7). Of course they are rivals. But both are complete opposites. While Erika is the typical whore, Vanessa is the nice girl. "This is like totally gonna be sooo boring," Sam Octave complains. "Just like shut the fuck up!" Erika snaps at her. The nerd group of staright A student, Howard Stolwiki (Boy #1) and quiet loner Lucerenne Carpenter (Girl #6), get on the bus after Eve and Audrey. Jocks of Plumcreek High School: playboy, Leonard Vacy (Boy #8), ugly, Tommas Trainer (Boy #3), buly, Rowdy Simis (Boy #17), flirter, Manny Digus (Boy #7), and nice, Paul Fevier (Boy #4). The class couples, Ladasha Jones (Girl #12) and Tyrone Dasharius (Boy #12), goths Ian Moloner (Boy #13) and Terry Unistorm (Girl # 16) get on the bus. As Eve and Adrey pick a seat on the back of the bus, the redneck twins Barbara and Johnny Cow (Girl and Boy #2), sit behind them. "This sure is a mighty fin' bus they got here, right Johnny," Barabara whips around in her seat, making her two pigtail braids dance along. "Heh, it's richer than Uncle Curt's ranch house, harherhar," Johnny snortly laughs. Eve squirms to her seat by the window. "I hope I didn't forget anything back at school," says Audrey. " Well, I didn't," Eve trails off. "....hopefully." As the bus fills up with their 42 classmates, Julie Tompsen, a "Queen", screams at the top of her lungs. "OH MY GOD!," July yells. "What the hell's wrong with you, Julie?" Angelica De'grade asks. "OVER THERE, IN THE WINDOW...A BEE, AHHH! "Stop being a pussy," Erika says annoyed. "LOL!" Sam Octavia laughs. " I've got to text this on Facebook." Typical Queen Girls: always so loud and annoying, Gina Silver (Girl #4) thinks. Of course Gina is always mad about everything with her short temper. She's always been hating "The Queens" since Erika first created the group. Paul Fevier sits with his best friend Vanessa Rose. Paul has a crush on her, but never had the chance to tell her or is it beause he thinks she will reject Paul? But because Paul is very strong who dosen't interupt them? Paul, who has large but smooth cheekbones, looks italian. A lot of girls crush on him. Always poking his round, firm, large ass. He hates it because it tickles him and then blushes bright red, likes his short curly hair. His very soft pink skin compliments his hazel eyes. "Sooo..Vanessa, uhm..uhm," He stammers. "Yes," Vanessa's soft voice answers. She also has a crush on him, but also like him she is very shy to tell him that. " Uhmm..Nevermind," Paul changes his mind. Vanessa just nods, training her blue eyes on him. Well defined nose and chin, her hair tied up in a ponytail with a white bow. Most prettiest girl in school and maybe Oregon. A cheerleader, Vanessa is very kind and not snobbish like Erika or what's her name Sam "SammieSweetheart" like they nickname her. Blagh! They make her sick! Eve and Audrey talk a very long time, usually of their best moments together. The pine forest outside their window gets darker and thicker. The neon street illuminates the night up ahead. That's when she notice it: Audrey has fallen asleep. Right on their conversation. "Audrey?," she shakes her around. Eve looks around, everybody is asleep even Mrs. Ramona. Then her eyes get heavy and slowly close shut. Whats coming up next she will never forget, ever, in her life. '' So tell me, was it good so far? What will happen with Eve and Audrey? Will Vanessa and Paul confirm their love to each other? Will Julie ever get over her phobia of bees? Or will Erika dominate them all? MUAHAHAAHAHA! Next part coming soom :D REVIEW/COMMENT! Thank you!'' The Classroom Category:Fan Fiction Category:Blog posts Category:Unfinished pages Category:Sci-fi